More Than Words
by Master Thief
Summary: They were so in love with each other but what happens when Rikku started to doubt his feelings for her? What is Gippal going to do to prove to her that he really loves her? ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Hello! Another one-shot songfic from me! I hope you enjoy reading this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T OWN FFX2. I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS EITHER ENOUGH SAID!**

**This is my post-Valentine gift to all of the readers here. This fic is specially dedicated to Kingleby and Milkie. I hope you two will love this one. **

**Summary: They were so in love with each other but what happens when Rikku started to doubt his feelings for her? What is Gippal going to do to prove to her that he really loves her? ONE SHOT!**

They've been in love with each other since forever. He likes everything about her. Her face, her energy…and what he likes the most is her beautiful smile. Her smile was always there no matter what happens.

Rikku started to develop a simple crush on him when she was just nine years old. She likes him because he protects her from other Al Bhed kids who tried to annoy her. He was always there for her. She kept her hopes high. She hoped that he would feel the same way. She thought it was impossible until one day, he confessed to her. It was the beginning of their beautiful relationship.

"I want to say something." said Gippal as he strokes Rikku's long blonde hair which extends to her waist

"What is it?" asked Rikku

"I love you…"

No response from her. She just stared at him.

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

"What's the matter?" he suddenly asked "Are you sick or something?"

"No. That's not it. It's just that…oh well…is it really necessary for you to say I love you to me all the time?"

"Huh? Why, yes of course, because this is my one way of showing my true feelings to you." replied Gippal as he places his right arm on her right shoulder "Wait a minute, Cid's girl…why are you asking such question?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't find it necessary to hear those words all the time. Of course, I appreciate the fact that you always show me through your words that you love me but…can you please show me how you feel through actions rather than saying I love you all the time? No, don't be mad at me. I didn't say those words because I don't love you anymore but rather…I just need to be sure…"

"To be sure? To be sure of what?"

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

"To be sure that you really love me."

"Are all the things that I've done for you are not enough proof that I really love you?"

Rikku turned away from him "Gippal…I know what you've done for me. And I thank you for that. But I told you, I want to be sure. I love you but I feel that you don't feel the same way. I know you love me too but I'm afraid to lose you. Can you prove to me that you really love me rather than just saying I love you over and over?"

Gippal removed his arm on her shoulder "Let's go Home. A sandstorm's coming." he said coldly as he stood up, trying to avoid any further arguments

Rikku stood up as well "I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Gippal held her hand and walked side by side "There's no use wasting time for discussing this. What's done is done. Let's go."

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

Rikku didn't speak anymore. She just kept her feelings to herself. She did not want any further argumentations either. She loves him but she doubts his true feelings for her. She wanted him to prove to her that his feelings for her were indeed true. She wanted to show it rather than showing it true words. Saying I love you is not enough for her anymore. Knowing Gippal's past with other girls, she feels that Gippal always say those lines over and over. That's why she asked him that. She's afraid of losing the one she loves the most. She's afraid of being broken-hearted. She wanted to be sure. She wanted to be sure if Gippal really belongs to him.

They were near the Home when a fiend suddenly appeared right in front of them. It was an Anything Eater fiend. Rikku saw this type of fiend before. She saw it when they were in the dungeon underneath the Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands.

"Gippal…what are we going to do with it?" Rikku asked. She didn't bring any dress sphere and extra healing items with her. She clutched her hand on Gippal's arm.

"It seems like this one is an aggressive one, Rikku. Better stay back. I can handle this thing alone." said Gippal, trying to protect her from fiend in case it will attack.

Rikku just followed Gippal's instruction. She remained in that current position and watched Gippal approaching the Anything Eater fiend to attack it. But she readied her dagger just in case.

"Gippal!"

Gippal successfully shot the fiend with his gun. But that doesn't mean the battle is over. The fiend stood up and it was about to prepare for his counterattack when Gippal shot the left arm. It groaned in pain and yelled.

"I think the finale will come anytime." said Gippal, smirking.

Rikku just smiled. He may be arrogant and overconfident, but she believes that he got the right to brag. Gippal's got great talent in fighting.

But there's no need to celebrate just yet. The fiend stood up again and suddenly it punched Gippal. He groaned in pain. Rikku immediately went to the place where Gippal was to check if he's alright. But he immediately stood up although his knee is bleeding. He wanted to finish the fight he started.

"Gippal! Go back here! We better get out of here! You have a wound! Don't strain yourself!" Rikku yelled while running towards him.

Gippal faced her "I thought you're one of the best warriors here. You faced the most powerful fiend that has existed in Spira yet you're afraid of this Eater? Come on, Rikku? Where's your fighting energy?"

Rikku frowned "Those battles were different from this battle we're facing, Gippal!"

He held her hand and smiled "I know."

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

"Gippal…we better go. We can always fight fiends the other day but not now. You've got a wound! You're bleeding!" she held his hand even tighter than before, never letting him go…

He stood up and caressed her cheek "This is nothing. I'd rather die, fighting, than to live without you, Rikku. I'm doing this because I want to protect you. And also, I wanted to prove to you that I really love you."

She released her grip on his hand and walked a bit backward "Be careful…" she mumbled

He started to attack the Eater although the pain in his knee is still there. He didn't care about it. All he wanted now is to finish this fight so that they could be back Home safe. He wanted Rikku to be safe that's why he's doing this. He gets his gun on its holster and started to aim for the Eater's heart as he runs towards it.

Unfortunately, his knee betrayed him. It started to bleed once again and the pain was more intense than ever. Gippal almost ate the sand when he landed on the ground. He gets up although his knee still hurts.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku yelled "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S NOTHING!"

Although he gave her a smile of assurance, Rikku feels that Gippal is not alright after all. She can see pain in his eye. Now, she's starting to regret what she has told him earlier. _If I hadn't open up such thing to him, this will not happen. Gippal…he's doing everything he can just to prove to me that his love for me is real. How stupid of me! _She thought.

"Its payback time!" said Gippal

But before he could approach the Eater, it already made its counterattack that was supposed to be done earlier. It used its claws to scratched Gippal's chest. He groaned in pain once again and he was about to fall on the ground when he was able to shot the Eater's heart. It yelled and fell on the ground, lifeless. Pyreflies started to come out of its lifeless body.

"GIPPAL!" he heard her screaming his name but was unable to stand up due to weakness. Too much blood was already loss. When Rikku was near her, she held his hand and a tear went out of her eyes. Gippal showed a weak smile at her.

"Gippal…I'm sorry for saying such things to you. I shouldn't have done that…" said Rikku, crying "I'm so stupid."

"You don't have to apologize, Rikku." he said in a very low voice, almost like a whisper "I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry if I am not able to show to you that I love you."

"Don't talk. Save your strength. We'll go back Home to treat your wounds!"

"No…I'll not hold out much longer. Soon…I'll join my departed family in the Farplane. Rikku, please take care of yourself. I love you…"

She couldn't control the tears anymore. She grabs his hand and kisses it "I love you too, Gippal. Please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you."

He caresses her face "I have one last favor to ask you…" he said

"What is it?"

"Can you…show to me how much…you love me…?" asked Gippal "Rikku…" before he could say another word, his strength was all drained up…he slowly closed his eye and lets go of Rikku's hand

"Gippal? What's the matter?" she bent down to check his heart beat "His heart…its stop beating." She didn't notice that tears are running down through her cheek "NO! This can't be happening! Gippal, wake up! Stop this stupid joke of yours, ok? Wake up!" said Rikku as she shakes Gippal's shoulders "Your joke is not very funny!"

But this is not a joke. This is for real. Gippal died, protecting his beloved princess.

"Gippal! NO! Don't leave me!"

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

Rikku buried her face on her hands and cried. Gippal died, protecting her. Gippal died, trying to prove to her that his love for her is real.

_I'm so stupid. I'm really stupid. Why have I done that? It's my fault that he died. It's all because of me! _

_I love you…Gippal…it's useless to live now that you're gone. My only way for my happiness is this…_

She gets her dagger and then prepares for a suicide.

_More than words_

_Goodbye, cruel world. Goodbye, Yunie. Goodbye, Paine. Goodbye Gullwings. Goodbye to everything. Now that Gippal is gone, it's no use living anymore. I will do this for this is the only way to be with him once again. Being with him is the only path to my true happiness. Forgive me, Pops. I know you will get mad at me because of doing this. But you can't blame me. I will just succumb myself to depression if I continue living._

_Gippal…just wait for me. We'll be together in a few moments…_

Without a second thought, Rikku stabbed herself and then waits for the death to take her life away. Although tears are coming out, she tried to smile. She leaned down to have her one last kiss to him. And then, she hugged his lifeless body, tears of joy running down on her face.

_Finally, I will be with him…we'll not be separated again…_

_Forgive me for what I have done…I know you wanted me to go on with my life but a life without you…is nothing…_

_I love you…_

After a few moments, the death had finally taken her life away. She had breathed her last breath. She slowly closed her eyes, her lifeless body beside the lifeless body of her beloved, hands on his body. A smile can be seen on her lips. Rikku is very happy for any moment now she will be with him once again. She will be with the man she truly loves sooner or later. She will be with the man who proven his love to her by sacrificing his life for her. A love which needed more than just simple words to be proven…

**Done! Sorry if this sucks...**


End file.
